Serendipity
by Zeph-sensei
Summary: Erza is on her way back to Fairy Hills after being ordered to strip naked by Gray. While on her way, a certain bluenette comes to mind. Simultaneously, the cold starts getting to her. Will no one come to warm her up? and if someone does, what will transpire? Alternate ending to the Christmas OVA. One-shot. Jerza.


**A/N: So I know I was supposed to start off with a multi-chap fic, but I just had this idea spring into my mind. So I just had to write it down. This one is much shorter than my usual fics, but I think it's nice regardless. I have two more one-shots to finish before I start with the badass multi-chap I know you guys deserve. Just a heads up, one of the two oneshots will be IchiRuki and the other NaMi. Please do review and tell me if you liked this, so I know if I should do more fluffy one shots. Let's start off with a simple mark of 10 reviews.**

It was late at night, maybe an hour past the time the twilight ray's of the moon had graced the snow laden ground of the Earth. A howling wind blew across Magnolia. Most of the the city, had already pulled the shutters upon their shops and now were drawn into the sweet arms of sleep in the cloak of darkness. The temperature seemed to be at sub zero. Atleast for one very naked Erza Scarlet it did. You see, Erza was a very rule abiding woman. So when ordered to strip naked and go home as part of a revenge plot of a certain exhibitionist Ice Mage, she had begrudgingly agreed.

The bell around her choker, jingled with each step she took. Her eyes found themselves looking at the sky, slightly entranced. The snow fell freely, unobstructed and unabashed. While pacing through the streets naked, Erza was left alone with her thoughts. She wasn't particularly angry at the resident Stripper. She had seen such a humiliating end to her reign as the Master, just after she had finished ordering Natsu to do unspeakable things to Gajeel. She was then taken through memory lane as she remembered all the punishments she had dished out. A smirk spread across her face as a single thought crossed her mind. It was worth it.

As she made headway towards Fairy Hills, her thoughts were turned more depressive in nature. She felt a strange tugging at her heart. A strange lump in her throat. She felt lonely. After all, the other members were so much closer each other than her. She had seen the way Natsu sneaked in glances at Mirajane, which she usually returned. The way Juvia talked about Gray, and how the Ice Mage would discreetly appreciate it in his own way. How even the blunt Iron Dragonslayer, shared grins with a short Script Mage.

Her mind then went on to bring up a certain bluenette who was the closest person to her and arguably her best chance at having a relationship. The ex-Wizard Saint, had crept into her heart, breaking down her Heart Kreuz armour with his charisma and smile. How he also ended up breaking her heart for an hour or two, after he told her he was engaged, was a story for another day. Erza reminisced every moment she shared with the Jellal she knew. Thinking of him had always seemed to cheer her up. However, the realisation of his absence and the looming thought of being forever alone didn't seem to go well with each other. Her mood was further soured when she recalled the voluptuous woman who he was travelling with. Her mind was now convinced he was with a Time Mage, probably sticking to her, whispering lewd thoughts in her ear.

A scowl adorned her usually stoic face as she continued to head towards her home. A few minutes later, just when her scowl seemed to soften, she unmistakably heard footsteps. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet had already decided to castrate any man who dared look at her in her current state. As the footsteps neared, the silhouette of a man became visible. However, as he neared her and she assumed a fighting stance, a familiar scent invaded her mind. Causing her eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates. Once he was a foot or two away from her, his face became visible. As it did, her suspicions were confirmed as she blushed up a storm, realising her current predicament.

"D-Don't look!" Erza cried out, covering her breasts with her arms, giving it her all to prevent them from spilling out.

In front of her chocolate coloured orbs, was the very Independent Mage who was the topic of her prior thoughts. She felt her blood rush up to her face, as her cheeks took on the colour of her infamous hair. The Knight then sat down on the snow, covering herself with her knees and hands, trying to salvage whatever modesty she had left. Her mind which would usually be subjected to interpreting an unusual amount of smut, was now exacting revenge on the Scarlet haired Knight for having abused it during the game with her friends. This seemed to have further reddened Erza's face.

"I'm pathetic." Erza stuttered out, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

The Heavenly Mage's face had gone through various expressions after having encountered her, reflecting his thought process, before finally having settled on a smirk. He was initially surprised to see Erza. After having noticed her naked state, he was rather flustered, however the emotion couldn't stay for long. For after seeing her huddled up on the snow, an intense blush apparent, the only thought going through his mind had something to do with the words Erza, blushing and cute. It wasn't very often a man could see the mighty Requip Mage in such a vulnerable state, and live to tell about it. Jellal whispered a silent prayer to whoever was there upon the throne of heaven, for having allowed him such a serendipitous encounter.

The cold was finally getting to Erza, who was chattering thanks to the wind and snow. She let out a sneeze as she shuddered. Noticing her condition, whatever thoughts that had recently taken residence in Jellal's mind, went out the window. He walked over towards the redhead, unwillingly to let go of the smile adorning his face, removing his jacket as he did so. He went on a single knee, covering the Mage who held his heart with the article of clothing.

Erza felt a sudden rush of warmth over her back, causing her to raise her head. She was met with the sight of a smiling Jellal, who was covering her with his coat. A warm fuzzy feeling took over her heart, though her body was still pretty cold. He proceeded to wipe the forming tears away with his thumb. His hands lingered on her cheeks for a bit longer than needed. She returned his smile with one of her own, before he spoke.

"Were you with your friends again?" Jellal asked, his voice soft as the snow she sat on, already knowing the answer to the question. After all, Erza wouldn't pull stupid stunts like this with anyone else. Erza nodded at this, as the Ex-Dark Mage continued.

"I'll walk you home." Jellal stated, grabbing her hand, helping her stand up. He then removed his muffler, leaving him in a black vest. He slowly wrapped it around her neck, leisurely breathing in her intoxicating scent while he did so. Erza tried to take a step, before she lost her balance and tripped. Fortunately, Jellal caught her. It was pretty obvious to him, yet he asked her.

"Are you drunk?" Jellal asked, with a sweeter voice than before, causing Erza to avert her gaze to the ground. Erza unable to form a coherent thought, nodded in accordance. A smile graced his face, before he picked Erza up bridal style, in one swift motion. Erza opened her mouth in protest, but was silenced by a pleading gaze from the man before her. They stayed in the pose for a few seconds, before he walked towards Fairy Hills. Erza was helping him out with the directions as they tread on the winter fall.

The two enjoyed the other's embrace, unwilling to let it end. Jellal was unsure when he would be able to carry the woman who had won his heart, in such an extravagant manner again. So he decide to make the most of it, tightening his hold over her. Erza reciprocated the gesture by snuggling into him and locking her arms round his neck. With each step it seemed as though the space between them declined. The fragile comforting silence that had taken over the visage, was broken when Erza spoke with a worried tone.

"Jellal, if I wear your cloak, won't you catch a cold?" Erza asked, her brows knit together, as she waited for his reply. Jellal who was at a loss for words, immediately came to a halt. He couldn't comprehend why she would think about his well being even though she was clearly in a much worse state. He tried his best to think of a suitable reply. A mischievous smirk played on his lips, as the answer to the Mage's query had come to him akin to divine blessing from the heavens.

"If I do catch a cold" Jellal started in a soft voice, bringing his face closer to the Requip Mage's, making her close her eyes.

"I'll get you to warm me up." Jellal whispered in the her ear, causing the Knight's already 'busy' mind to go into overload, successfully shutting it down. Erza was left a whimpering mess after his bold declaration. A light chuckle escaped his mouth at the sight of the quivering Knight in his arms.

The walk towards Fairy Hills was tranquil and elating for both the Mages involved. It took them around five minutes to circumnavigate towards their intended destination. After reaching the front gate, Jellal stopped walking. He carefully let Erza onto the ground, holding her hand. Erza profusely thanked the Heavenly Mage for his help.

As she turned around and reached to open the gate, she found that her left hand was still grasped by Jellal's right hand. She was about to inquire as to why his hand was firmly gripping her own, but she was shut up by a warm pair of lips moving against her. She was initially surprised but brushed it aside quickly. A part of her wanted to tell him she had a fiancé as payback, only to see the look on his face. However, the part of her that wanted to kiss him back and enjoy the moment was overwhelmingly strong. So with better judgement, she kissed back. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Jellal seemed to be smiling through the kiss at this gesture. His hands found their way her hips. While Erza's hand played with his hair, Jellal's hand roamed her body. Time seemed to have stopped for the two mages who had longed for each other, for perhaps far too long. Finally, they pulled apart from air. After a few seconds of panting, Jellal spoke.

"Erza, I've caused you pain that you didn't deserve. I've cast the light and those who walk in it, away from me a long time back. I don't think I'm worthy of walking there, for my sins are too great. I know that I must atone for them, that I shouldn't be allowed happiness after having committed those sins. Yet, I find myself drawn to you. With every passing second, I fall deeper for you, unsure if such a thing is even possible. I love you." He confessed, with a sweeter tone than honey dew, hugging the Knight tightly. Erza couldn't help a tear or two after the confession. Quickly wiping the tears away, she spoke.

"Jellal, I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words. I've told you this time and again, and I'm ready to tell you again. It wasn't your fault. You were manipulated against your will. I know you have qualms about atoning, and I know that you're still slightly hesitant. So let me make it clear, if you truly want to atone for the pain you've caused me, make me happy. Be by side, now and forever, cause if there's someone in this world who can keep me happy it's you. I want to live my life with you Jellal. I know you're wanted, that the council is after you, yet I yearn to be with you. So I promise, I'll find a way, a way to free you. I promise you, that when its all said and done you'll be free from their shackles. I promise you we can have a future together. I love you too." Erza replied, unable to stop the tears from flowing out anymore. Jellal was getting teary eyed but he knew he had to stay strong for Erza.

He grasped her, allowing her to sob into his chest. He stroked her back and ruffled her hair, breathing in his favourite scent as he did. Once Erza was done, she looked up to him, with a look brimming with love and want. The Heavenly Mage gave her a peck on her lips, smiling at her. Erza slightly content from the show of affection, smiled back at him. Just then, Jellal's eyes widened as he let out a sneeze. Erza noticing it, blushed slightly while trying her best to copy his sweet voice.

"Let's go warm you up." She said, and without warning grabbed his hand. She then made her way towards her room, bringing (dragging) him along with her.

Jellal couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he was taken to her room. On the way, a few thoughts on the meaning of 'warming up' was enough to leave him a blushing mess. Erza decided to break the rules for once that day. The next morning Cana had dropped in to see if Erza was around, and upon seeing Jellal and Erza, in the bed, evidently naked, let out a scream. If you were to ask Erza, whether breaking the rules was worth it, or what had transpired between the two mages, her cheeks would be a dark hue of pink, she would avert her eyes and try to change the topic, leaving very little room for doubt.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this. If you want to read similar works of fiction. Please do check out my other fics. Most of them are one-shots and have a similar style of writing. Again, if you like any of them, give a review.**

 **Regards,**

 **Zeph**


End file.
